l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Minharath (Tomalak)
Summary Fluff Description: Minharath is on the tall end of average, with short (not so short it sticks up) brown hair and blue eyes. He has an aura of intensity, as if he is more there than most people. He wears chainmail under a flowing white robe. A large (6") medallion bearing a silver symbol of a flame hangs to the middle of his chest. Background: Minharath is from a previously un-described Far Land (though it may well be in the process of getting steadily nearer). The area is a loose collection of city-states divided by limited resources and united by historical and religious similarities. Though most of the area has historically been lightly populated, recent changes in trade and agriculture have led to community growth, especially on the coast. Because of this, the navies of the coastal cities have begun exploring and trading farther from their home shores. Though contact with Daunton has been existant for some time, the development of the area has only recently brought them closer in trade and politics. Minharath is a member of a holy order devoted to the Hearth Goddess. An aspect of Juna, she teaches protection, healing, community, and understanding. (Note: I will propose more on this area & their take on the gods soon, but I want the basics posted asap) Hooks: * Minharath is not opposed to discussing the nature of divinity and the similarities and differences of differing orders devoted to similar divinities. Engagin him in a conversation with a priest of one of Juna's aspects would be interesting. * Minharath's order believes each of the Divine Ones serves a purpose, and so do we mortals, though that purpose is often unclear. * Minharath venerates many divinities directly, as do most people where he's from. He is positively disposed toward followers of Juna, Jovan, Lauto, and Apoli, as well as any order or divinity focused on healing, education, or community. * Minharath has arranged for a local order devoted to Juna and friendly with his order to invest his income for him, protecting it until he can raise money to begin a chapel for his order. * Minharath believes strongly in the preservation of life, and abhors the killing of intelligent persons. Kicker: Minharath is a very intense, dynamic person. He often feels led toward a certain person or place, and trusts that Juna is guiding him. (Caveat: Juna is guiding him; this is not an opening for nefarious forces to mess with his head. I would not like to see that kind of story for this character) If a task or adventure closely relates to Minharath's belief's, he can easily be guided into it. Math Ability Scores Defenses Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Attacks Basic Powers At-Will: Astral Seal Sacred Flame Encounter: Basiton of Mental Clarity (Racial) Divine Fortune (Channel Divinity) Healer's Mercy (Channel Divinity) Healing Word (Special) Life Transference (Utility) Bane Daily: Beacon of Hope Class Features Channel Divinity Healer's Lore Healing Word Racial Features Dual Soul Bastion of Mental Clarity Telepathy 5 Skills and Languages Languages Common Feats Alchemist (Bonus Feat) Pacifist Healer Harbinger of Rebirth Regional Benefits Equipment Wish List Level One Amulet of Protection +1 Level Three Erathis's Beacon (Divine Boon) Level Four Reflexive Chainmail +1 Level Five Boots of Rapid Motion (Heroic Tier) Note: I would prefer to receive magical items as awards or payment rather than 'loot.' Minharath is just as likely to sell off any 'treasure' and donate money to his order or a charitable organization. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved yet. By Velmont Approval 2 Comment by JoeNotCharles Part of reviewing the characters is reviewing the background to be sure it doesn't step on anything, so please resubmit after filling in the fluff sections. Approval 3 Approval by ScorpiusRisk * Adding approval simply because I do not know how active JNC is at this time. * The only thing I would like to see is your remaining 10 gp listed clearly somewhere. I don't see an issue with this, though obviously your background is quite vague. Gold is taken care of. I'm working on the background, though if a judge would like to have a conversation about it, it would be appreciated. I much prefer working out story in a forum/discussion mode. -Tomalak Level 2 Level 2: New feat & Power chosen, Attacks, Defenses & Hit points updated. Treasure & experience applied from this post. Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Missing Armor penalty from the Chainmail to the skills in Math section (many are affected) Not a big deal so approved Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your Heal is +15, not +13. * Summary: You're missing the half level bonus to Sacred Flames thp. * Attacks: Missing the half level bonus. * Skills: Acrobatics is missing the armor penalty. Status Not approved for level 2. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval